


Beautiful Stranger

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Mulan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: AU Fanmix. Mulan is cursed in Storyrbooke during season 1.





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Mulan is a quiet stoic personality generally and I thought that under the cruse she would become even more so. I imagined that all her insecurities would be heighted to crippling degrees in this cursed state and as such she would keep herself hidden away. I also thought that her previously heartbreak of unrequited love would play a part in her curse, and another reason why she is so shy and reclusive as she is afraid of letting someone in in. 
> 
> So basically this mix is based off the idea that Mulan was living a solitude life in Strobrooke, keeping herself to herself desperate but terrified of love and utterly alone. Until a chance encounter with Ruby leads to an instant connection. Ruby finds a way past Mulan’s barriers and starts to unlock her, piece by piece. Although afraid Mulan fall head over heels for Ruby and through this love slowly she comes out of her shell and the strength that has always been there begin o return once more.

 

  

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Remain Nameless by Florence and The Machine** (Mulan POV)

_I was born in a big gray cloud_

_Screaming out a love song_

_All the broken chords and unnamed cries_

_What a place to come from_

 

**Beautiful Stranger by Madonna** (Mulan POV)

_Some kind of beautiful stranger_

_You could be good for me_

**Night Sky by CHVRCHES** (Ruby POV)

_I'm the night-sky; I'm the fire in your eyes_

_And I want you now and for all time_

_I'm the cold heart_

_I'm the secret that you hide_

_I'll be waiting till you decide_

 

**Who We Are by Allison Weiss** (Both POV)

Take my hand, I'll take you so far Let's go find out who we are

**Little Of Your Love by Haim** (Ruby POV)

_Could be so easy, you make it hard_

_Don't thank about it all too much_

_My love us gonna be enough_

 

**All I Want Is To Be Your Girl by Holly Miranda** (Mulan POV)

_I wasn't looking for love but she found me_

_I got a lot of control when you're not around me_

**Past Lives** **by Ke$ha** (Both POV)

There's just somhing about you I know

Started centuries ago though

You see your kiss is like a lost ghost only I would know

 

**I Got You by Sofia Karlbery** (Ruby POV)

_I can see you hurting_

_I've been through the same thing_

_Baby, don't you worry, I got you_

**Like Real People Do by Sabrina Carpenter** (Mulan POV)

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

 

**Bonfire Heart by Jana & Jonas **(Both POV)

_Days like these lead to nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours, you light the spark in my bonfire heart_

**_[{Download}](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n4h76idzsdp9mmy/Beautiful%20Stranger%20Fanmix.zip) _ **


End file.
